Temple of Gloom
The Temple of Gloom is the second level chronologically in Anatat Tatanatat. The entrance is further past the entrance to the Jungle of Despair, behind two large doors. Location The level starts out just before two areas: Stairs that lead to a foyer, and a hall filled with giant gold statues of tribal bears. The foyer is initially inaccessible and must be entered another way. The hall with giant gold statues features a Slot Machine that pays out unique prizes (including a baby) depending on how many times the slot "arm" is pulled. Past the hall lies a large open room with another statue that is hoisted above a large body of water. Nearby there is a strange mechanism that measures the displacement of the water. In the next room lies a pathway blocked by wooden planks, a large water dispenser and a minecart on a set of tracks. Past the planks lies the forging room with three large containers filled with heated liquid. The area after this leads back to the previously inaccessible foyer. A silver door here leads to the Temple Maze, which contain many key items to eventually progress to and open a gold door. Eventually, returning to the foyer will lead to another path which is an area containing jungle foliage and strong winds created by the impending hurricane. This will finally take the player to a large altar, containing the level exit and an immediate transition to the next level. Babies *Sonny *Ernesto *Sheila *Emma *Joyee Items *Silver Mold **Silver Key *Gold Mold **Gold Key *Spanner Mold **Spanner *Idol *Sandbag Enemies *Blue Bears *Brown Bears *Polar Bears *Peacocks (2) *Crocodiles (approximately 10) *Armadillos (1) *Chameleons (3) *Grondas (2) Weapons *Pistol *Submachine Gun *Heavy Machine Gun *Shotgun *Auto Shotgun Ammo *Bullets *Shells *Grenades *Rockets *Energy *Thermal (10|100) Telepoints *Roofus (2) *Juliette (1) *Rico (1) *Bungalow (1) *Chang (1) Trivia *The name of this level and the process of obtaining the Sandbag item are references to the Indiana Jones movies, specifically'' Temple of Doom'' and the boulder scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark respectively. *If one were to play the slot machine statue enough times, they would eventually come across an image of Juliette in a bikini (a short movie in the PS2 version). Also, if played 30 times, a message will appear. (See gallery) *In the Dreamcast version, when witnessing Winnie and Frederick going inside the portal to The Bad Place, Roofus does not cry out Winnie's name. *Completing the maze near where you insert the Spanner will award you with a cheat. *In an early screenshot, Winnie is seen already transformed as she enters the portal. *In the Dreamcast version of the game, the 'boulder' which rushes out at you from a cutscene is actually just a football found in Fur Fighter Village. This has been changed in future installments. *The strong winds in the outdoor area will only affect you if you make any form of movement. Meaning if you were to stand completely still, the wind will not blow you around. This physics also applies to the wind tunnels in VAB Building. Gallery Glitches & Errors ''Click for a list of game glitches and general errors in '' Category:Levels Category:Anatat Tatanatat Levels